


fair are thy breasts

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Breasts, Butch/Femme, Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Play, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With winter and war done and gone, an older Arya and Sansa take refuge in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fair are thy breasts

**Author's Note:**

> For: madamechataya  
> Prompt fulfilled: Arya loves her sister's large breasts, so much that she insists Sansa always be topless when they're alone even while doing mundane things like writing letters or eating dinner.

Sansa knew the rules. As soon as the door closed behind them, she unlaced the front of her gown and bared her breasts. Arya gave her a nod of approval. Although it was summer, it was still cold up here in the North and Sansa’s nipples instantly hardened. Arya tweaked them. How she loved these little pink nubs and the fat, creamy globes they sat atop. 

She was glad her own breasts were small. Large breasts would have been inconvenient when she needed to disguise herself as a boy and she suspected they would have interfered with wielding a sword properly. But her sister’s big teats were the most enticing things she’d ever seen. She could - and had - spend hours at a time squeezing and sucking them. Even when she had other things to occupy herself with, she liked to be able to see those beautiful teats. 

While Arya honed the edges of her sword and her dagger, Sansa wrote replies to letters they’d received from various bannermen. The usually graceful redhead sat awkwardly, turned at an angle from her desk so that her breasts remained within Arya’s view. Sansa was such an obedient thing. Arya felt protective of her although Sansa was two years her elder. She might make demands on Sansa but she would always take care of her. 

She set aside her blades and rose. She took the quill from Sansa’s hand and brushed the feather across the smooth skin of her chest. She traced each nipple and then stroked the valley between those full breasts. Sansa exhaled audibly, but her hands remained in her lap. She knew better than to attempt to interfere with Arya’s enjoyment of her breasts. Not that Arya didn’t sometimes tie her up for fun anyway. 

“I want you naked,” Arya told Sansa. 

Sansa stood up and began to shed her clothes. She wore all the proper things a lady was supposed to wear, which meant she couldn’t easily dress or undress without the assistance of her maid. Arya helped her. 

“Lie on the table. I’m going to play with your cunt.”

Sansa obediently climbed up onto the desk and laid on her back. She even drew up her knees so Arya could have the best access to her cunt. Optimal access was also the reason Arya regularly shaved off her sister’s pubic hair. She liked Sansa bare and inviting. She stroked Sansa’s lower lips with the tip of the feather. Slowly, over and across, back and forth. 

She would have liked to tease Sansa until Sansa cried with need and begged for release, something she had done a few times before, but Arya didn’t have the patience today for such lengthy games. She knelt between her sister’s legs and attacked her cunt with gusto. Sansa began to moan. Arya loved the noises she made. 

She slid two fingers into Sansa and stroked the insides of her cunt rhythmically while still licking her outer folds. Sansa’s legs trembled. Arya raised her head to give her sister a stern look. She was trying to train Sansa not to come without permission. 

“Oh, please, Arya,” Sansa begged. “I’m so close.” 

“Not yet,” Arya instructed. She rose and bent over Sansa and began to suck on one tempting little nipple. Sansa wrapped her legs around her.

Arya straightened with a sigh. “Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. You naughty girl. You know I like you pliant.”

Sansa let her legs fall. “I know, I’m sorry. Forgive me.” 

Arya kissed her quickly on the forehead. “I forgive you, sister. But you’ll still be disciplined.” She slapped one of Sansa’s breasts, and then the other. They wobbled hypnotically and turned the prettiest shade of pink. An idea came to mind, and Arya walked across the room to where Sansa kept her sewing things. 

She cut two lengths of thread and carried them back to her sister. Sansa looked puzzled. Arya had bound her breasts with rope in the past, but the thread was too thin and weak to be used for that purpose. Her nipples were already erect, but Arya pinched and twisted them to maximum effect. 

Sansa groaned in distress as Arya began to tie thread tightly around a nipple. She groaned again when the other nipple was tied. Yet when Arya touched her cunt, she found it wet as ever. She took several steps back to admire the view of her sister and lover splayed out for her pleasure. Sansa was a treasure and she was Arya’s alone. 

Arya quickly discarded her boots, her breeches, and her undergarment. She settled herself between Sansa’s legs and ground her mons against Sansa’s cunt. Sansa moaned at the contact. Arya did not shave herself and she knew the rubbing of her bush against her sister’s bare cunt must be a rather intense sensation for Sansa. 

She rolled her hips slowly. In the brothels of Braavos she had seen objects made of wood or ivory and shaped into a cock, which the whores used on clients who were so inclined and sometimes on each other. She wished she owned one such object. How she would love to properly fuck Sansa. She could imagine how Sansa’s breasts would shake as her cunt was rammed hard and fast. 

“Arya,” Sansa gasped, “May I?”

“You may.”  
For all her moaning and mewling during the build up, Sansa was always silent when she actually came. Arya, on the other hand, was quiet until the end, when she muttered curses. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

When both women had caught their breath, Arya grabbed her dagger and carefully cut the thread binding Sansa’s nipples. 

“Ow,” Sansa cried. “It hurts.”

“Shh,” Arya soothed her. She pressed Sansa’s teats together so she could quickly lick them both. She imagined them swollen with milk, and she liked the thought. They would look even prettier and how she would enjoy suckling milk from Sansa. She would have to breed Sansa, though, for that to be possible and she wasn’t sure she was willing to give her to a man, not even for a night or two. They would have to discuss it some time. 

For now, however, Arya was content to have Sansa naked and pliant beneath her. She sucked hard on one teat and slid her hand down to finger her sister. This time she’d make her work hard to earn permission to come.


End file.
